


Ice Scream

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Slight) Humiliation!Kink, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Food Porn, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Jefferson just came back from France. He’s morally obligated to have Madison to taste a european delicacy; ice cream. Jefferson is entranced by watching Madison eat it and helps out.





	Ice Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Canon era (1790), but historically inaccurate because the hand crank ice cream maker was created in 1843 a housewife named Nancy Johnson. Jefferson got his polygraph in 1806... Also, characters don’t match their historical versions, but the musical’s. This fic is nothing but an excuse for sexy times. 
> 
> Un-betaed
> 
> Enjoy!

Madison stepped into the clutter that was Jefferson’s new apartment. His friend had came back from being ambassador to France and accepted the position of Secretary of State not long ago. He hadn’t been lucky in finding good housing near his workplace, so he had to settle for a much smaller one than anticipated. Madison guessed the lack of space could partially explain the untidiness of the place.

 Open crates were strewn around, furniture were overturned instead of upright, books and clothing peppered the landscape. Odd devices and silly contraptions decorated most surfaces where one could sit down. He recognized a polygraph; the tool Jefferson used to copy each his correspondences. He could not even fathom the purpose of the others. Jefferson liked gimmicks and to tinker with toys in his spare time. Madison had to be careful where he stepped to avoid toppling over some fragile fineries.

 “Thomas?” Madison inquired while he moved around.

 “James, so nice for you to come give me a hand!” Jefferson appeared out of pile of assorted objects and handed at box to Madison. It was heavier than expected.  

 “This place is a mess,” he noted, as he looked around, wondering where he could place the heavy box. He had no idea what to do with it, and didn’t care to check its content to be helpful to his disorganized friend.

 “I got the place a week ago,” Jefferson defended.

 “I thought you found something already furnished.”

 “I did, but it was awfully drab.” Jefferson went on explaining that he sent the help get better furniture from Monticello. He could deal with his living arrangements in the meantime “It’s only temporary. I have all the essentials.”

 Madison puttering around, still looking for a place to put the box. He found enough space in the bedroom to drop the box there. It was just as messy as the rest of the place.  “You don’t even have a bed!” There was a stack blankets on the floor, clearly used as a makeshift cot.

 “I had to get rid of it, it was flea ridden!”

 “Was it?” Madison asked, doubtful of the statement.

 “Probably, I didn’t deign to touch it,” Jefferson admitted. Then, he gave a cheeky grin towards Madison. “Why are you bothered with my sleeping arrangement? Were you expecting to stay over?”

Madison flushed at the comment. They had trysts before Jefferson left the country, but they never spoken about resuming them. It was a pleasant step in their friendship; neither taking their indiscretions seriously. When their ways parted, they kept in touch through letters, but their correspondence had been strictly platonic and professional since then.

 “I - I was just being concerned by your well-being. You need to be on your best when you’ll confront Hamilton.”

 “Bah, he can’t be as bad as you make him out to be. I sleep just fine on the floor.”

 “Why don’t you use your _divan_?” He gestured to the cushioned furniture that held the delicate devices he noticed earlier.

 “That’s where I place my appliances. It wouldn’t do if I stepped on them by accident.”

 Madison wasn’t convinced of the necessity of putting the strange objects above one’s comfort. He shuffled forward to fiddle with a knob, but Jefferson unexpectedly slap his hand away. “Hey, no touching.”

 “It’s unbecoming of you to be so childish,” he chided playfully.

 Jefferson stuck his tongue out as a reply.

 “What does this one do?” Jefferson overjoyed explained the use and the history behind it. He then went over each item, justifying its absolute necessity in his life.

 “And this one makes the food of the Gods!” He exclaimed as he cradled a barrel with a handle. “With it I can make some _crème glacée_!”

 Madison gave him a blank look. “Krem glacy?” Jefferson corrected his pronunciation multiple times until Madison informed him the pronunciation wasn’t the issue at hand, but the lack of knowledge of the dish.

 Jefferson recoiled in shock. “You’ve never tasted it? Then I have a divine duty ahead of me! I have no choice!”

 “Wait, no,” Madison called lamely. Alas, it was already too late. Jefferson pulled his coat form a pile to deal March’s chill weather and bolted outside his apartment. “I’ll get the ingredients!” His long strides made it impossible for Madison to try to catch up, so he didn’t even bother with the effort.

 Madison sighed. Jefferson was in high spirits today. He decided to be nice for once, tidying up to make the apartment more suited to live in. After blazing a trail in the junk, he got distracted by some books. He focused on making piles out of them; those for Jefferson to keep and those he’ll forcibly borrow before leaving.

 oOoOoOoOo

 

It took three hours before Jefferson came back. He quickly disappeared in his bedroom, without a salutation, before Madison could nag him for being a bad host. Madison detached himself from the book he’d been entranced with and knocked on the door.  

 “Thomas?”

 “Come back in ten minutes!”

 “Is it really necessary to lock yourself in?”

 “Yes, it would be a terrible blunder should discover the mythical technique of Ambrosia! This formula was passed to me from the Sages,” Jefferson called. He continued his extravagant story on how he obtained the recipe. It was as ludicrous as it was entertaining. In truth, Madison figured that the method was a total bore and that Jefferson was saving him from witnessing the hassle of the motions.

Madison rolled his eyes wondering how this man will help run the country. It nothing else, it’ll be entertaining to see him interact with Hamilton if he kept such high energy.

The door to the bedroom finally opened with Jefferson hailing his friend to join him. The taller man was sitting on the ground, gesturing to join him on the makeshift bed. Madison did as requested.

Jefferson spooned a white ball of fluff from the machine, extending the food forward. “Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth. Let the flavor take you away.” Madison humored him. Once Jefferson sated his desire to make him discover the delicacy, they could get to work on something relevant

Shock from the frigid food made Madison’s mouth hang open.“It’s cold!” he exclaimed, startled.

“Of course it is! What do you expect from _crème glacée_?”

“How would I know, I don’t speak French!” It was too cold for his unaccustomed mouth. He drew in deep breath to warm up.The icy treat melted, a few drips slipping past his lips.

Jefferson’s eyes followed the white drops of cream, licking his bottom lips in delight. The sight was arousing. “Here, take another bite,” he jabbed a large mouthful in the other’s unsuspecting mouth.

“Mhmm!” protested Madison from the added content. He couldn’t swallow, more cream trickled down from his full lips.

“God, that’s hot,” commented Jefferson, as he spied the droplets leaking out.

“N-no, it’s freaking cold!” Madison complained with a mouthful, trying his best to swallow the cold treat.

Jefferson couldn’t resist anymore and launched himself forward. He started licking his way up until he got to the lips. He plundered his tongue inside, helping Madison finish his morsel of ice cream. The heat from the embrace quickly melted the cold.

“Good, isn’t it?” He inquired shamelessly.

Madison was still reeling from the sudden kiss. He managed to croak out a salty reply; “It’s too messy for my taste.”

“Not enough for mine!” teased Jefferson before taking more ice cream out with a wicked grin.

“Don’t you dare!”

Jefferson dropped a spoonful down Madison’s shirt. The other hissed in annoyed surprised.

“Thomas!” He undid his buttons to get the cold away from his skin. Jefferson eagerly helped out, pushing him down on the blankets, kissing the melted trail downwards. When all was gone, he added more, directly on the nipples.

“I’ll catch a cold,” complained Madison.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he replied in stride before suckling on a sweet dark nipple. He rubbed his knee in between Madison’s legs, pressing against the building hardness. When no ice cream was left on the right nipple, he jumped to the other on. Madison grabbed his thick hair and moaned.

“Thomas, use your mouth on me,” He tried pushing Jefferson down towards where the heat was pooling, but Jefferson resisted.

“Ah ha,” taunted Jefferson. “It’s too hot there, I’ll be scalded. Too bad we don’t have anything cold to help protect me…”

“God damnit, Thomas!” Madison pulled his breeches off while Thomas watched raptly. He handed over the barrel containing the frozen desert. The smaller man took a spoonful of ice cream and coated his hardened member.  “Perverted cur, can’t believe - such a jerk, this is cold! Get to work!”

“I don’t know anymore… You didn’t ask very nicely...”

“Thomas..!” whined Madison, cheeks red from his state. He was naked and coated with sticky, sugary, cold, melting white cream while Jefferson stayed perfectly kept with dark lustful eyes. “Fine! Please, please!”

“Please what?”

Madison squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Then groaned in despair and his realized his hand was still covered with the desert and he glazed himself. Jefferson laughed at the display and took pity on his poor friend. He gave a chaste kiss on the temple, before in between the legs. He gave a warm blow, overriding his friend with contrasting sensations.

“Thomas…”

Finally, Jefferson licked the member. He repeated the action a few times, before swallowing it whole.

Madison choked at the feeling. The cold ice was suddenly being replaced by a hot thoughtful tongue that was exploring every nook and cranny. The mouth slipped away from the member for a moment to lick the balls clean. Jefferson had no choice but to lift Madison’s ass up follow the droplets that slipped downward.

“Oh, God,” Madison moaned when tongue touched his hole. Jefferson lavished the area, getting most of the melted cream.

“You wouldn’t have found the oil somewhere, per any chance?” Asked Jefferson in between licks, finger rubbing the entrance.

“Didn’t you buy some when you went out!?”

“Heh,” smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t expecting this turn of event”

“Of course you weren’t!”

“It’s your fault; you look too tasty eating the _crème glacée_. Oh, well, time to improvise.”

The ice cream hadn’t melted, but it grew soft in its container. Jefferson picked a handful and dripped it in between of Madison’s legs. He smeared some on his cock.

“Wait - you can’t use that!”

“I know, dear,” Jefferson replied patronizing. “Just need a bit of slickness. Squeeze your legs together.”

“Oh,” Madison understood Jefferson’s suggestion. Once he squeezed his legs tight, Jefferson pushed between the thighs, the melted cream was sufficient to help at the task. Jefferson fucked the tightness a few time, getting a rhythm in. Madison pushed up, helping out as much as he was helping himself. His own cock was held prisoner between their bodies. The friction felt good for him as well.

They were aggressive in their movements, they didn’t last long. Jefferson came first then gave a hand to Madison to help him reach completion. Once achieved, Jefferson laid down next to his friend. He held his hand stained of cream and semen and licked it.

“Hum,” Jefferson contemplated. “I think this is my favorite flavor…Sweet vanilla and with a hint salty Madison.” Madison gave a disgruntled look.

“Don’t worry, I won’t grow  accustomed to the taste, it’s in _short_ supply.” He chortled, high from the climax.

“Thomas,” warned Madison, but he didn’t have time to issue a threat before he received an open-mouth kiss. His friend disengage and looked around the mess. The bucket with the ice cream fell over, and the soft cream stained the makeshift bed.

“Hum… Seems I can’t sleep here tonight. Want some company tonight?”

“...Only if you find the oil.”

“Deal!” Jefferson stood up and rummaged through his stuff.

“And a wet cloth, please!”

“Too late, deal’s made. You’re goin’ have to find that yourself.”

Madison grumbled and swore an oath he’d make his friend pay from the embarrassment once they’re back at his place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Took a small break from "Friends with Health Benefits".
> 
> Please comment, especially if you have some prompts to suggests. 
> 
> I also made a tumblr account if you prefer to contact that way: https://anonfeather.tumblr.com/


End file.
